


Spiegami allora

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: Harry è un artista, M/M, architetto che vive nei boschi, avventura e scoperta di sé, avvocato Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: Louis, vive in città, è un avvocato e vuole una promozione, pensa che un viaggio avventuroso possa essere la chiave per avere successo e per suscitare l'interesse del proprio capo, quello che accadrà una volta partito sarà sicuramente un avventura, quella del suo cuore.





	Spiegami allora

**Author's Note:**

> dopo mille anni, finalmente posto una nuova storia.   
> spero vi piaccia, e come sempre godetevela :))))  
> E.

<<spiegami allora>> gli chiese Chris.

<<cosa c’è da spigare?>>

Chris lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio.

<<so che non è da me>>

<<non è da te>> disse il ragazzo.

<<ed è esattamente questo il motivo per cui voglio farlo>>

<<È questo che non capisco e, bada, sarò pronto a sostenerti comunque>>

Louis lo guardò, erano giorni, se non settimane che parlavano di questa cosa ed ogni volta, con la rassicurazione di essere capito, arrivava puntuale la sensazione di non essere poi così capito.

Louis andò a cercare una nuova risposta, più articolata della precedente, solo per poterla chiudere lì.

<<la verità?>> disse Louis <<è che sono cresciuto in una famiglia numerosa, ho giocato sempre in sport di squadra, all’università ho diviso casa con dieci persone e da lì sono finito direttamente in uno studio associato in cui ogni cosa è affrontata in team e…>>

<<vivi con me>> aggiunse Chris all’elenco.

<<non ha nulla a che vedere con te>>

<<certo, ma ora dimmi la verità vera>>

<<voglio la promozione e Robert ha fatto tutte queste cose superfiche in solitaria nella sua vita e tu non sai quanto il mio capo penda dalle sue labbra ogni volta che parla di questo o di quello e io… voglio la promozione! È così orribile?>>

<<essere ambizioso? No, ma snaturarsi non mi sembra il massimo e tu sei un animale sociale e socievole>>

<<lo so, ma ho come l’impressione che tutti mi vedano buono solo se in mezzo ad un gruppo, come se da solo non valessi nulla>>

<<non dire sciocchezze!>> fece Chris iniziando a sparecchiare. <<e poi… che male ci sarebbe se anche fosse così? Un leader viene riconosciuto dal gruppo, non si autoproclama da solo e poi ci sono i coadiuvanti che sono indispensabili e danno il loro meglio in team, e va benissimo. Forse essere un solista significa prima di tutto non sapersi adattare e muovere all’interno di un gruppo… ci hai mai pensato?>> si voltò appena in tempo per vedere la faccia di Louis. <<non sto dicendo che tu sia un coadiuvante, solo che…>>

<<non sei d’aiuto>> lo fermò il compagno.

 

Dopo cena Louis non disse una parola. Ma al momento di sedersi sul divano per una delle loro serate rilassanti davanti alla tv, non riuscì più a trattenersi. <<è solo che lo voglio fare>>

<<fallo, solo non mi esalta l’idea che tu faccia questa cosa per farti notare al lavoro>>

<<ma non basta il fatto che lo voglia fare per poterlo fare senza dover dare mille spiegazioni?>> detto questo si alzò e andò in camera.

Chris lo raggiunse e si fermò sulla porta. Louis stava seduto sul loro letto dandogli le spalle. <<forse sono solo preoccupato>> disse guardando la sua schiena.

<<non mi accadrà nulla di male, è praticamente tutto concordato tramite agenzia>>

<<dico che sono preoccupato per me. Come posso stare senza di te?>>

<<sono solo due settimane>> disse Louis e allora Chris si avvicinò. <<e tu sarai in Grecia a spassartela con tua sorella e i suoi amici festaioli>> lo guardò <<forse dovrei preoccuparmi io, non tu>> Chris lo spinse indietro sul letto. <<non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo>>

Si baciarono. Ma Louis era ancora distratto. <<che c’è?>> gli chiese Chris.

<<dici che sto facendo una stupidaggine?>>

<<dico che lo devi fare, se è questo che vuoi>>

Louis ci pensò <<voglio almeno provarci>>

<<ma prometti di lasciar perdere se la cosa dovesse non andare come credi o se dovessi sentirti solo o per una qualsiasi ragione questa pazzia non ti faccia stare bene, lasciare stare e raggiungimi subito, oppure io raggiungerò te>>

<<lo prometto>>

(Qualche giorno prima della partenza).

 

 

<<quindi stai davvero per fare questa cosa?>> gli chiese Niall.

<<pensa alla partita>>

<<ci sto pensando, ma questi tizi fanno pena, potrei anche sedermi in mezzo al campo e mangiare>>

I due si spostarono verso l’azione <<sì sto per farlo>> disse Louis stoppando la palla e ributtandola nella mischia, <<tra due giorni>>

<<tu sei pazzo>>

<<forse sì, forse no>> disse e l’arbitro fischio la fine del primo tempo.

<<come funziona?>>

<<funziona che ti prendi un zaino te lo metti in spalla e cammini. Cammini per tre giorni, poi arrivi ad una fermata, controlli il percorso, ti assegnano una postazione e a quel punto vai avanti e arrivi sulla cima di una montagna. Lì c’è una piccola casetta e ti fermi. Ci stai per due o tre notti e poi fai la stessa cosa scendendo. Nel frattempo hai camminato, hai visto posti spettacolari e sei stato tagliato fuori dal mondo.>>  

<<sulla cima di una montagna?>> disse Niall.

<<esatto>>

<<senza cellulare>>

<<hai solo un piccolo telefono per chiamate d’emergenza, vera emergenza>>

<<musica?>>

<<in che senso?>>

<<puoi portarti …>>

<<Niall, che senso ha essere tagliato fuori dal mondo se ti porti l’Ipod>>

<<allora non fa per me>>

<<insomma credo si possa portare, ma sarebbe meglio evitare qualsiasi cosa “tecnologica”>>

<<tu senza ps4?>> l’irlandese scosse il capo.

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo.

<<sicuro di non stare scappando?>>

Louis si voltò di scatto. <<io? E da quando?>>

<<appunto>> fece Niall. <<è solo che ho sempre pensato che prima o poi… sai…>>

<<so cosa?>>

<<niente, come non detto>>

Louis restò con quella frase in testa. Perché Niall pensava una cosa del genere? Chris aveva capito subito che era praticamente per il lavoro che faceva questa cosa, ma Niall sembrava vederci qualcosa di diverso e pareva pure che se lo aspettasse.

 

 

PARTITO.

 

Alla seconda ora con quel coso sulle spalle si fermò in mezzo al nulla, sul sentiero che stava percorrendo e alzando il viso verso il cielo gridò <<chi cazzo me lo ha fatto fare?>>

 

Dopo cinque ore in qui il sudore gli annebbiava la vista pensò di tagliare per uno dei sentieri che portavano verso l’uscita dal percorso. _Se vuoi abbandonare esci qui._

<<chi cazzo me lo ha fatto fare? Robert di merda, sei andato sulle Ande? Ma che bravo, ti sei arrampicato sul monte vattelapesca a mani nude? E ti credo hai le braccia che sono più lunghe delle gambe, scimmione!>> altri cento metri <<io ho fatto questo, sono stavo in canoa sulle rapide e ho mangiato le formiche, ma vaffanculo! Sei nato in centro, tuo padre è un notaio e tua madre avvocato, chi cazzo te l’ha fatto fare di andare a vivere come un animale selvatico nella foresta pluviale? E io che …>> già lui che… che?

 

Lui che era figlio di un’ostetrica, modesta, gentile e dolce e di un uomo che aveva avuto l’unico talento nello scappare più lontano possibile da loro.

Perché adesso stava lì a camminare da solo? Insomma Robert poteva permettersi certe cose, ma lui? Lui aveva lavorato ed era stato vicino alla famiglia, perché così era giusto, lui stava con gli amici, giocava ancora a calcetto due volte a settimana e … poteva bastare no?

Infondo aveva avuto il suo riscatto. Faceva parte di uno degli studi più prestigiosi della città e magari non sarebbe mai diventato socio, ma era bravo, aveva fatto la sua parte, poteva rendersi utile anche a casa, era abbastanza vicino e abbastanza indipendente. Perché questa cosa? Da solo?

<<io odio stare da solo, a me piace avere l’attenzione delle persone>> guardò avanti. Non c’era nulla, a destra nulla, a sinistra nulla. Sembrava lui stesso essere venuto dal nulla.

 

Quando il sole iniziò a calare si fermò. Gli avevano spiegato che bastava allontanarsi di poco dal sentiero e avrebbe trovato uno spiazzo per potersi accampare.

Al terzo tentativo e ormai completamente distrutto, riuscì a montare la tenda. Non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire il pasto pronto monoporzione che si era portato che dovette abbandonarlo, chiudere gli occhi e dormire.

 

Si svegliò praticamente urlando. <<ho mio dio! Oh mio Dio!!!>> la tenda era invasa dalle formiche, un manto nero in movimento, erano ovunque! Comprese subito la causa: non aveva sigillato i resti del pasto che le aveva attirate come… come formiche. C’erano un miliardo di insetti neri che camminavano ovunque. Li sentiva sulla testa, nei vestiti, anche in parti del proprio corpo che avrebbe preferito invase da altro.  Iniziò ad agitarsi ed urlare e ripete all’infinto ogni tipo di imprecazione. <<cazzo!cazzo!cazzo!>>

Appena libero dal sacco e fuori dalla tenda si levò i vestiti. Ogni cosa, comprese le mutande. E iniziò a fregarsi il corpo. La fortuna era che non ci fosse anima viva ad assistere a quello spettacolo ridicolo e osceno. Louis si sentiva molto più che nudo, si sentiva sbeffeggiato dalla propria incompetenza.  

Sua madre glielo diceva sempre da bambino, quando giocava ad accamparsi in giardino “boo, non mangiare nella tenda” e poi faceva il giro attorno all’accampamento posizionando candele antizanzare e polverine atossiche per scacciare le formiche. Ma quella era Jay e lui era solo lui. 

<<serve una mano?>>

La voce non proveniva dal sentiero, ma dalle sue spalle, dal bosco.

Louis si portò le mani sul davanti a coprire i gioielli e valutò se fosse il caso di voltarsi.  

<<comunque non serve agitarsi. Sfregati la pelle e … magari infilati un paio di mutande senza formiche, se te ne sono rimaste>> disse la voce.

Louis si fiondò nella propria borsa e si infilò un paio di boxer. Quando si voltò vide che la voce grave che lo aveva sorpreso apparteneva ad un ragazzo che poteva avere tranquillamente la sua età, forse un paio d’anni in meno. Indossava una camicia a quadri con le maniche risvoltate e un paio di jeans consunti. In testa un cappello.

<<tu chi sei?>> chiese Louis. <<sei dell’agenzia?>>

Harry scosse la testa. <<sei uno di quelli?>>

<<non saprei, chi sono quelli?>>

<<quelli che vogliono provare a vivere un’avventura, a sole mille sterline e per sole due settimane>>

<<milleduecento sterline>>

<<soldi ben spesi vedo>>

<<tu chi sei?>> chiese ancora Louis.

<<lascia stare, sei con un gruppo oppure sei un solista?>>

<<sono un solista>> disse Louis, anche con un certo orgoglio. Voleva crederci.

<<sono solo formiche o->>

<<O????>> chiese Louis preoccupato.

<<lascia stare>> il ragazzo si avvicinò. Prese visione e poi guardò Louis.

<<ieri ero talmente stanco che non ho sigillato gli avanzi e->>

<<quello può avere fatto la sua parte ma il problema principale è stato accamparti su un formicaio.>> disse il ragazzo

<<oh>> fece Louis sentendosi davvero un cretino <<non sapevo, io non->>

<<non ne hai mai visto uno>> concluse l’altro.

<<ti sembrerò uno stupido>>

Il ragazzo si limitò a guardarlo senza confermare né smentire, il che non fece che confermare l’imbarazzo in cui si trovava Louis.

<<hai un cambio di vestiti?>> chiese il tizio

<<sì certo>> fece Louis, magari sarebbe stato opportuno pensarci subito. Si infilò una maglietta e un paio di pantaloni. Gli scarponcini che detestava dal primo passo e fece subito una brutta smorfia infilandoli.

<<vesciche?>> chiese il ragazzo.

Louis scosse la testa, potendo piangere, avrebbe pianto, ma non voleva piangere davanti a questo tizio.

<<quindi… questa roba è da lavare. Questa è da buttare>> disse indicando tenda, vestiti e sacco a pelo.

Poi guardò Louis raccattare le proprie cose e rischiare una nuova invasione di formiche sugli abiti puliti.

<<lascia stare>> disse Harry. <<non puoi recuperarle quelle cose. Non fino a che non se ne andranno>>

<<ma mi servono!>>

<<ti serve acqua>>

<<credo stia per finire>>

<<ok, seguimi>> disse il ragazzo.

Louis non fece un passo.

Il ragazzo si voltò <<buona fortuna allora>> disse e si incamminò.

<<il sentiero è di là>> fece Louis. <<non voglio sembrarti diffidente, ma il sentiero è>>

<<casa mia è di qua>> fece il tizio.

Louis guardò lo scempio davanti a sé. Poi raccolse il borsone e si incamminò veloce cercando di raggiungere il tizio. <<non ti conosco>> disse per giustificare la propria titubanza.

<<nemmeno io>>

<<poi come farò a tornare sul sentiero?>>

<<è una cosa da turisti, c’è un’entrata ogni chilometro>>

<<ma…>>

<<se vuoi puoi tornare alla tua tenda>>

<<non so nemmeno dove stiamo andando>>

<<a casa mia. Te l’ho detto>> disse

<<ma->>

Il tizio si fermò. <<la tua tenda è andata. Ti do una tenda e un sacco a pelo e poi ti riporto al sentiero, al prossimo chilometro>>

<<ma la mia tenda>>

<<la tua tenda è andata.>> disse il ragazzo <<fa parte del formicaio>>

<<mi è costata un occhio della testa>> disse

<<beh, sei fortunato ad averne due allora>>

<<Chris mi prenderà in giro per anni>>

Il ragazzo lo guardò e poi riprese a camminare.

 

Dopo aver attraversato il decimo boschetto finalmente sbucarono in una radura. Camminarono per un po’ e oltre l’ennesimo bosco si fece visibile una casa di legno

<<è questa casa tua?>>

<<sì>>

Il ragazzo fece strada fino all’ingresso. <<ti dispiace levarti quelle?>>

Louis fu felice di accontentarlo.

Entrarono.

La casa era spartana. Un tavolo, un cucinino e un letto. Vicino al letto una grossa porta finestre che dava sul retro. <<è il fiume?>>

Il ragazzo annuì. Al centro della stanza c’era una bellissima stufa.

<<mi chiamo Louis>> disse.

<<Harry>> fece lo sconosciuto che ora aveva un nome.

<<vivi davvero qua?>>

<<sì, il bagno è dietro quella porta>>

<<come?>> chiese Louis guardandosi attorno

<<basta aprirla e entrare>>

<<intendo come vivi qua?>> precisò Louis, avrebbe voluto alzare gli occhi al cielo per quella risposta, ma se lo meritava, essere trattato come un cretino dopo aver fatto la figura del cretino.

<<piuttosto bene>> disse

<<nel senso che->> fece Louis, ma anche la sua pazienza era piuttosto stiracchiata al momento quindi aggiunse <<lascia perdere>> era chiaro che questo Harry “sei uno di quelli” non avesse voglia di chiacchiere. Louis doveva apparirgli come una grossa rottura di scatole.

 

 

<<ti va un po’ di tè?>> chiese Harry, era gentile, comunque.

Louis aveva scoperto che la casa aveva anche un soggiorno e che si trovava appena fuori dalla porta finestra. Stava sotto questo bellissimo portico in legno. Praticamente la parte esterna della casa era più grande di quella interna.

<<lo prendo volentieri>> disse Louis sedendosi su una poltrona

Harry lo sistemò sul tavolino. Poi si mise in piedi appoggiato ad uno dei pali che sostenevano il portico.

<<che ore saranno?>> chiese Louis

Harry semplicemente alzò il polso. <<dieci>>

<<che ci facevi nel bosco?>>

<<un giro>>

Louis valutò se fare altre domande. <<sei del posto?>>

<<vivo qua>>

<<ma sei di queste parti?>>

<<sì, i miei genitori hanno una segheria. Questo era un vecchio casottino usato come postazione vicino al fiume, per il passaggio del legname, poi il tratto è cambiato, questa è diventata una zona più turistica e io ho costruito la casa partendo dal casottino.

<<è questo che fai? Costruisci case?>>

<<no, quello lo fa il mio patrigno da qualche anno. Mia sorella e mia madre gestiscono la segheria->>

<<e tu?>>

<<disegno le case che il mio patrigno costruisce e poi faccio altre cose>> disse e Louis capì che non aveva voglia di raccontare i fatti suoi, ma era curioso e quello era anche il primo essere umano con cui poteva parlare. <<vivi qua da solo? Quanti anni hai?>>

<<sì e ho venticinque anni>>

<<io quasi ventotto>> fece Louis. Harry lo guardò e poi rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo verso il fiume.

Era strano. Pensò Louis, trovarsi lì con questo ragazzo sconosciuto ad osservarne il profilo, nella luce del mattino.

<<senti, io ho un paio di cose da fare>>

<<certo, certo>> fece Louis <<non voglio disturbarti oltre>>

<<potremmo mangiare qua e poi posso portarti al chilometro che preferisci>>

<<il chilometro che preferisco al momento è casa mia>>

Harry si avvicinò per raccogliere la tazza di Louis dal tavolino <<non penso di poter arrivare a tanto, se vuoi posso accompagnarti alla stazione degli autobus>>

Louis non disse nulla. Harry entrò in casa.

Già. Poteva anche finirla lì. Questa cosa assurda del viaggio in solitaria. Ora gli sembrava un’idea così stupida. Specie dopo aver incontrato Harry che anche se non glielo aveva ancora detto, lo considerava un idiota, probabilmente borghese, uno di quelli che vuole comprarsi un po’ di avventura per poi vantarsi col proprio capo.

Già.

 

<<mi consideri un idiota borghese che si compra un’avventura preconfezionata per poi vantarsi con gli amici, o peggio col proprio capo?>>

Harry si voltò di scatto. <<che ci fai qua?>>

<<è quasi mezzogiorno, non ti ho più visto da che sei venuto qua e…>>

<<esci per favore>> disse

<<è roba tua?>>

La stanza era piena di sculture e quadri e un milione di pezzi di legno e pennelli. <<sei un artista vero?>> disse Louis

<<andiamo>> fece Harry e lo spinse fuori da quella specie di capanno.

Arrivati alla casetta Louis si fermò davanti alla porta. <<mi dispiace averti disturbato>>

<<non importa>> fece Harry, ma era chiaro che gli importasse

<<ma è quello che pensi giusto?>>

 

<<che cosa?>>

<<che sono un idiota, borghese->>

<<oh, quello>> Harry alzò le spalle. <<non penso tutto quello che hai detto>>

<<però qualcosa di quello che ho detto potrebbe somigliare a quello che pensi?>>

<<io ho del salmone>> disse interrompendo il discorso.

<<sono tuo ospite, mi adatto a tutto>>

Harry si mise ai fornelli. <<non ci vorrà molto>>

Louis si guardò attorno. <<posso dare una mano?>>

<<chi è Chris?>> chiese Harry

<<il mio ragazzo, fidanzato, se tutto va bene>>

Harry restò in silenzio per un po’.

<<è un problema per te?>>

<<cosa?>>

<<che io sia gay?>> chiese Louis.

<<è un problema per te che io lo sia?>>

<<n-no>> disse Louis

Harry annuì <<bene>> e poi si spostò a sistemare la tavola.

 

Pranzarono parlando del posto, della zona e di quello che Harry pensava dei turisti che si davano all’avventura.

<<dovresti farlo tu>>

<<mettere in piedi un circo del genere?>>

<<conosci la zona>>

<<non sarebbe un pacchetto avventura>>

<<beh, sarebbe bello comunque>>

<<tu hai scelto il pacchetto avventura, non il pacchetto con accompagnatore>> disse e sorrise <<che poi è un paradosso>>

Louis fece una smorfia, si sentiva ancora in imbarazzo. <<non so perché lo sto facendo>>

<<hai detto qualcosa del tuo capo>> fece Harry

<<oh sì, quello. Forse anche… scappare>>

<<da cosa? Dal tuo fidanzato?>>

<<no, no, lui è un tipo a posto>>

Harry scosse la testa.

<<tu non mi conosci>> disse Louis << dove è il tuo?>>

<<il mio ragazzo? Non ne ho uno>>

<<ne hai due?>>

<<ho quello che voglio quando voglio e non sono uno da relazione, non sono uno da … persone intorno, o nella mia vita. Io sto bene da solo>>

<<sei il contrario mio, io da solo muoio, a quanto pare>>

Harry di nuovo scosse la testa

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<tu non mi conosci>>

<<a quanto pare nemmeno tu ti conosci, perché buttarsi in una cosa del genere se non ha niente a che vedere con quello che sei?>>

Louis fece per dire qualcosa, ma non gli venne in mente proprio nulla.  

 

Dopo pranzo i due sparecchiarono la tavola e Harry preparò anche il caffè. <<queste sono le ore più calde.>>

<<me ne sono accorto ieri>>

<<e il tuo zaino è troppo pensante>>

 

<<sono le cose che mi servono.>>

<<e chi te lo ha detto?>>

<<era nel pacchetto offerto, sai, lo zaino completo>>

<<ma non mi dire>> fece Harry <<non ti sei fatto mancare nulla vero?>>

<<avevo il terrore di ritrovarmi nei guai>>

<<non ti avevano avvertito delle formiche?>>

<<non mi hanno detto come vedere un formicaio e non piantarci la tenda sopra>>

Harry rovesciò lo zaino di Louis sui gradini del portico. <<non ti serve questa roba>> disse, e prese a togliere cose.

Louis protestava, ma dopo un po’ lo lasciò fare e basta.

<<adesso possiamo andare>> disse Harry. <<sempre che tu lo voglia>>

Louis provò lo zaino <<molto meglio>> poi si sedette e allacciò gli scarponcini.

<<cambiali appena arrivi alla fermata, sono troppo larghi>>

<<ho pensato che->>

<<i piedi sono la cosa più importante>> disse Harry

Allontanandosi passarono accanto al capanno dove era parcheggiato il fuoristrada di Harry.

<<è il tuo hobby?>> disse Louis indicando l’ingresso del capanno.

<<mi aiuta a scaricare la tensione, sai, come con il sesso>> disse Harry come nulla fosse.

Louis annuì e si bagnò le labbra. Il sesso. Per una frazione di secondo pensò a Chris. Poi guardò Harry e pensò di nuovo a quella parola.

<<lo consideri un hobby?>>

<<cosa? Il sesso?>> chiese Harry <<no, un bel modo per scaricare la tensione? sì>>

<<ti capita spesso?>>

<<diciamo che sono selettivo e che il tempo è relativo>>

<<selettivo>> ripeté Louis. <<stai selezionando qualcuno al momento?>>

<<no, al momento no, sono troppo preso dal salvarti il culo>> e con questo aprì lo sportello a Louis. <<prego>> gli disse

<<grazie>> fece Louis.  

 

Durante i primi dieci minuti di strada non dissero quasi nulla. <<devo fare benzina>> lo informò Harry addentrandosi nella piccola cittadina che stava nella vallata. <<poi ti porto a destinazione>>

<<certo, non preoccuparti>> fece Louis, non aveva nessuna fretta di tornare al sentiero. Era sicuramente un pessimo avventuriero.

Guardò Harry parlare col tizio alla stazione di servizio e poi lo osservò mentre faceva rifornimento. <<uhm…>> disse tra sé <<non è niente male Harry il boscaiolo>> e si morse la lingua per aver anche solo pensato una cosa del genere, ma era l’unico essere umano che aveva incontrato e poi non c’era davvero nulla di male ad apprezzare il panorama.

<<Harry>> disse ancora.

lui sì che sembrava una vera avventura. Era anche difficile capire che tipo fosse. Solitario di sicuro. Probabilmente non vedeva l’ora di scaricare Louis e tornare alla sua vita. Quel pensiero non lo fece impazzire di gioia.

Il ragazzo salì sul fuoristrada e lo avviò. Guardò Louis e poi la strada

 <<ti capita spesso?>> gli chiese Louis.

<<cosa? Di fare benzina alla macchina?>>

<<no>> alzò gli occhi al cielo <<di salvare degli sprovveduti>>

<<sì>>

<<oh>> disse Louis <<e li inviti a casa tua, gli offri il tè e cucini per loro?>>

<<alcuni, molto pochi>>

<<Mi sento un eletto.>> Poi ci pensò un attimo <<è con quelli come me che fai selezione e poi scarichi la tensione?>>

Harry lo guardò e poi sorrise e guardò la strada.

<<eri a caccia questa mattina? Oh mio Dio, siamo il tuo rifornimento di ragazzi!>>

<<primo non parlare di te al plurale perché mi spaventi. Secondo non ero a caccia, terzo, non ho mai fatto sesso con nessuno sprovveduto, te l’ho detto, mi occupo della zona, credimi distruggere un formicaio non è nulla in confronto ai danni che ho visto a fare a questi “avventurieri” nel corso degli anni>>

Louis fu sollevato dalla risposta. Non aveva chiara l’immagine di Harry, ma non gli piaceva immaginarlo come un adescatore di sfigati avventurieri. E poi non ci aveva provato con lui, il che non era il massimo per il suo già umiliato ego.

<<sei deluso?>>

<<no, anzi, sollevato>>

<<non ci avrei provato comunque con te>> Harry sembrò capace di leggergli nel pensiero.

Louis quasi si spezzò il collo per voltarsi <<e perché?>> disse e con stizza aggiunse <<non soddisfo i tuoi standard?>>

Harry sorrise e scosse la testa <<non ho standard. Comunque sei fidanzato>>

<<beh non lo sapevi>>

<<me lo hai detto dopo dieci minuti>>

<<uhm… magari non è vero, magari non sono fidanzato>>

<<non sei fidanzato?>>

<<no, ma non volevo che ci provassi con me>>

<<quindi ora?>>

<<ora cosa?>>

<<ora che me lo hai detto? Vuoi che ci provi con te?>>

<<lo faresti?>>

Di nuovo Harry si voltò e poi sorrise tornando a guardare la strada.

<<non ti sbilanci>> osservo Louis. <<temi il rifiuto vero? Forse per questo vivi come un eremita, se mai ti butti nella mischia, mai avrai un riscontro.>>

<<oppure tu temi il rifiuto ed è per questo che ti descrivi per come gli altri ti hanno sempre descritto e ti lanci in avventure improbabili per piacere al tuo capo>>

<<questa conversazione potrebbe durare all’infinito>> osservò Louis.

<<già. E noi non abbiamo più tempo>> disse Harry <<quella è la tua fermata>>

Louis guardò avanti a sé. Già, c’era uno di quei cartelli, uguali a quelli di uscita, ma di entrata.

Louis fece un sospiro. <<chi me lo ha fatto fare poi?>>

<<tu, quando hai deciso di piacere a tutti>> fece Harry, poi spense il motore. Erano davvero arrivati. <<hai scelto l’opzione con la casetta?>>

Louis sorrise <<già, ricordi? Sono uno da pacchetto completo>>

<<vero>> fece Harry

Louis guardò avanti e poi in alto, verso la vetta. <<avendo avvicinato di qualche chilometro la destinazione dovrei trovarmi questa sera al campo e domani sera sulla vetta, una delle vette>>

<<la casetta bianca>> disse Harry

<<beh almeno ora so cosa dovrò cercare>>

<<non c’è nulla di avventuroso, fidati, devi solo camminare e basta, il sentiero è sicuro. Credo che il brivido più grande della tua avventura rimarrà essere stato adottato da un formicaio>>

Louis si mise a ridere. Harry lo seguì.

<<che ne sai? magari cercavo il modo per attirare un aitante boscaiolo solitario e aiutarlo a scaricare un po’ di tensione>> disse Louis, ora che stava facendo? Flirtava?

<<sei fidanzato>> fece Harry

<<non lo saprai mai con certezza>>

I due si guardarono. Cazzo. Stava flirtando. E Harry era…

<<buon proseguimento>> disse. Perché Harry era gentile e non aiutava le persone per portarsele a letto, nemmeno gli sciocchi avvocati di città che comprano un’avventura modello deluxe per far bella figura col capo.

<<grazie ancora>> disse Louis, indossò lo zaino, ora molto più leggero e si infilò nel sentiero. Pochi passi e udì il motore. Harry era andato.

 

 

Al campo incontrò altri sprovveduti al pari suo, non disse nulla del formicaio, né di Harry. Il responsabile del campo si complimentò per lo zaino, ne aveva visti di veramente eccessivi e mostruosi, quello di Louis aveva l’essenziale. Poi al drugstore cambiò le scarpe optando per mezzo numero in meno, era stato abbondante pensando di dover stare comodo, ma poi si era accorto subito dell’errore. Beh se ne era accorto e poi Harry glielo aveva fatto notare. Dormì nelle tende allestite, nel sacco a pelo datogli da Harry. Pensò anche ad un modo per sdebitarsi, un cesto di ringraziamento per Harry dei boschi.

Harry, si rese conto che non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto, si concesse comunque di pensarci ancora un po’.

Nessuno lo avrebbe mai saputo.

Era un segreto, la sua vera piccola avventura mentale.

 

 

L’indomani, verso sera, raggiunse la casetta bianca. Era piccola molto piccola, davvero molto, molto piccola, piena di vento e spifferi e aria fredda. Davvero fredda nonostante il periodo. Ma del resto stava sulla vetta di una montagna, una delle vette, non era poi così alta.

Cercò di piazzarsi nell’angolo più riparato e con due felpe addosso si infilò nel sacco a pelo.

Cercò di chiudere gli occhi. Aveva mangiato uno snack a cena e bevuto mezza borraccia d’acqua.

Al mattino sarebbe sceso verso la sorgente per farne una bella scorta.

Chiuse gli occhi respirando profondamente e cercando di non concentrarsi troppo sul rumore del vento che fischiava entrando da ogni parte. Il sacco a pelo odorava di legno, probabilmente il legno di uno degli armadi di Harry. Legno e qualcos’altro. Un profumo che aveva sentito, ma che non sapeva attribuire a qualcosa di preciso, a qualcuno forse. Pensò a Chris. Dal campo lo aveva chiamato. Era indaffarato a preparare la propria valigia per la Grecia. Louis gli aveva raccontato degli scarponi troppo larghi, delle due brutte vesciche che però ora stava curando e anche di aver svuotato per metà il proprio zaino, ma aveva completamente omesso l’aneddoto del formicaio e di Harry, non lo aveva nominato, né con il tizio del campo, né con Chris, sembrava intenzionato a non parlarne con nessuno, non con Chris comunque, forse una volta tornato a casa. Casa. Che bel posto è la propria casa.

Pensò alla casa di Harry. Era davvero lo specchio di quel ragazzo. Era semplice, essenziale e aveva quello sguardo sulla bellezza, sulla magnificenza della natura, chissà quali spettacolari tramonti e albe aveva guardato quel ragazzo dal portico, fermo, in piedi, con una tazza fumante in mano e quel profilo. Basta, basta pensare ad Harry. Chris, ecco, aveva parlato con Chris.

Si erano lasciati con i soliti ti amo e raccomandazioni varie. Chris era preoccupato, Louis era solo desideroso di finire quella cosa, non la conversazione, ma il viaggio. Si sentiva strano. Pensava con poco entusiasmo ai due giorni a venire, come volesse spuntare quella cosa dall’agenda e via, tutto passato, tutto finito, poteva dire di averlo fatto e poi a casa, alla solita vita.

La tenda, la notte, le formiche, il campo, la vetta, la casetta bianca, il vento, gli spifferi, la sorgente. Sarebbero andati.

Harry, di cui non voleva parlare con nessuno, anche lui era andato.

Socchiuse gli occhi. Harry dei boschi. Sorrise. Un colpo secco contro la parete lo fece sobbalzare. Si tirò su.

Dall’angolo non vedeva nulla.

Era buio pesto.

Allungò la mano in cerca della torcia. Poi udì di nuovo quel rumore.

<<chi è?>> forse un po’ stridula la voce. Uhm… <<sono armato ti avverto>>

<<e di cosa?>> disse una voce famigliare. Anche se da poco.

<<Harry?>>  

<<apri!>>

Louis gattonò fino alla porta. <<non credo sia chiuso>>

Harry aprì, puntò la luce verso la stanza e poi in basso illuminando il ragazzo che stava in ginocchio.

<<oops>> fece Harry

<<ciao, che ci fai qua? È notte fonda!>>

Harry rise <<saranno al massimo le nove e trenta>>

<<che ci fai qua?>>

<<ho ritrovato la tua roba, l’ho ripulita e …>> poi fece un passo <<posso entrare?>>

<<oh sì, certo>>

<<devo mettermi sul pavimento anche io?>>

<<è pieno di spifferi>>

<<non ti sei portato una giacca a vento?>>

<<uhm… >>

Harry scosse la testa, ormai Louis conosceva quell’espressione a memoria, quando iniziava, come finiva.

<<sei stato davvero gentile>> disse alzandosi.

Harry alzò le spalle. <<hai qualcosa di caldo da bere?>>

<<scusa, sono un pessimo padrone di casa, ma>> prese un attimo di tempo <<odio questo posto>> disse in un lamento.

Harry scoppiò a ridere. <<andiamo>>

<<dove?>>

<<da me>>

<<ma… come? Ora? Arriveremo domani mattina>>

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<ho la jeep e c’è una bellissima strada panoramica, credimi, venti minuti, se non schiaccio>>

<<ma->>

<<oh già, l’avventura! La natura misteriosa, la strada impervia, ve la vendono proprio bene questa roba>>

Louis si sentì per la millesima volta uno stupido. <<sono nato e cresciuto in città>> disse per giustificarsi.

<<andiamo>> disse Harry sorridendo e Louis raccattò un paio di cose e lo seguì senza protestare.

 

Dopo una camminata nel bosco arrivarono ad un piccolo spiazzo e Louis vide la jeep.

Salirono e partirono.

Harry non schiacciò e ci vollero esattamente venti minuti.

Appena entrato Louis guardò il letto di Harry. Il ragazzo sembrò capire. <<ho una brandina. Non preoccuparti>>

<<non mi preoccupo>> disse Louis <<ho smesso di preoccuparmi quando ti ho visto>>

Harry sorrise e gli occhi si illuminarono.

<<ho qualche problema con il generatore per cui preferisco le candele>>

<<mi sembra il massimo in una casa di legno>>

Harry si mise a ridere. <<non volevi un po’ d’avventura?>>

<<perché sei venuto fin lassù?>>

<<per portarti le tue cose>>

<<ma avevamo deciso di lasciar perdere>>

Harry alzò le spalle. <<ti secca?>>

<<no, no al contrario, sono felice di vederti e soprattutto di essermene andato da quella casetta infernale>>

<<bel titolo>> disse <<preparo un tè, ne vuoi?>>

<<sembri esaudire ogni mio desiderio>> disse Louis sorridendo.

Harry lo guardò e poi si mise all’opera. Louis si sedette sul letto.

<<puoi farti una doccia se ti va>>

<<davvero?>> chiese Louis con fin troppo entusiasmo. Harry lo guardò e annuì, aveva ancora quella luce negli occhi.

<<non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza, sei stato un angelo dal primo momento che ti ho incontrato>>

Harry sorrise. <<oh beh>> sembrò arrossire.

<<che c’è?>>

<<nulla>> disse <<pensavo alla prima volta che ti ho visto>>

<<non me lo ricordare>> fece Louis. Effettivamente ricordare era imbarazzante. Insomma Louis era nudo.

<<me lo ricordo io a sufficienza per entrambi>>

<<hey! C’è di peggio che vedere il mio lato B al naturale>>

<<non mi sto lamentando>> disse Harry

Louis per un attimo non seppe cose dire. Stavano flirtando ancora? Era un modo per… no, Louis era fidanzato, Harry era lì mandato dalla provvidenza per aiutarlo, era un angelo e gli angeli non hanno sesso e non fanno sesso. Ogni pensiero immorale e peccaminoso era sconveniente.

<<allora, io vado a farmi una doccia>>

<<attenzione all’acqua, si scalda molto>>

Louis chiuse la porta del bagno dietro di sé. Anche lui si stava scaldando molto. Ogni cosa che Harry aveva fatto nell’ultimo quarto d’ora stava sortendo lo stesso effetto di un preliminare.

 

<<sono qua fuori>> fece Harry e Louis lo raggiunse fuori, sotto al portico, nel salottino esterno.

<<in inverno come fai?>>

<<chiudo>> e poi indicò la stufa che stava sul fondo.

<<è davvero una bella casa questa>> disse Louis guardandosi attorno.

<<vieni, non fa freddo, ma meglio se ti copri un po’ con questa>>. Disse e Louis si sedette sul divano, vicino ad Harry, a pochi centimetri.

<<lì ci sono il latte e lo zucchero>>

<<solo latte per me, grazie>> disse Louis e si allungò per servirsi.

Sentì gli occhi di Harry vagare sul suo corpo. E quando si risedette con la tazza in mano Harry gli sorrise. La stessa luce di prima.

<<cosa vuoi fare?>> gli chiese.

<<con te?>>

Harry arrossì, ma scosse la testa <<intendo con questa storia del viaggio>>

<<oh>> fece Louis <<OH>>

Harry alzò un sopracciglio.

Louis si morse il labbro. <<oops>> disse, poi si schiarì la voce. <<suppongo mi lamenterò molto con l’agenzia, ma a torto, e poi me ne tornerò a casa. Il mio ragazzo è in Grecia, o raggiungo lui, oppure…>>

<<quanto doveva durare il viaggio?>>

<<due settimane, tra una cosa e l’altra. Tre giorni sono andati.>>

Harry sembrò valutare qualcosa. <<immagino il tuo ragazzo sarà felice di vederti>>

<<già>> fece Louis. <<mi spiace solo che avesse ragione>>

<<sul tuo spirito d’avventura?>>

<<sulla mia incapacità di stare da solo e sì, anche su questa storia dell’avventura, lui crede che sia solo per dimostrare qualcosa al mio capo, per una specie di ripicca nei confronti di un collega>>

<<ed è così>>

Louis alzò le spalle. <<è quello che è>>

 

Restarono a guardare il fiume sotto la luce della luna per un’ora circa. Poi Louis alzò le braccia a sbadigliò stirandosi.

<<se mi dici dove trovo la brandina, mi preparo per la notte>>

<<vieni>> fece Harry alzandosi. Condusse Louis in casa e si fermò davanti al letto.

<<no, quello è il tuo letto>>

<<non per questa notte>> fece Harry

<<io non posso sfrattarti dal tuo letto>>

<<sono io ad offrirtelo>>

<<è troppo>> fece Louis

<<non preoccuparti>> disse Harry

Louis lo guardò. <<Harry>> disse, ma Harry scosse la testa <<non è un problema per me>>

Detto questo andò verso la cassettiera che stava vicino alla porta, tirò fuori delle lenzuola ed un cuscino. <<io mi sistemo fuori>>

<<fuori?  sei pazzo?>>

<<credi davvero che non abbia mai dormito là fuori?>>

<<ma->>

<<ci vediamo domani mattina ok? Buona notte Louis>>

Louis gli sorrise. <<notte, Harry dei boschi>>

Lo disse a bassa voce, Harry non poteva sentire.

 

Louis cadde subito in un sonno profondo, un sonno accogliente e gentile e profumato. Del profumo che avevano le cose di Harry. Del profumo stesso dei suoi capelli e dei suoi vestiti, delle lenzuola che lasciava asciugare alla brezza e che profumavano di montagna, legno e fiume.

E altro ancora, che Louis non poteva definire, ma che era la nota di sottofondo di ogni cosa, dal momento in cui aveva incontrato Harry.

 

Harry scese fino al fiume, erano solo una trentina di metri dalla casa. Si sedette poco distante dalla riva e guardò l’acqua scorrere, così vicino si poteva sentirne l’umidità sul viso. Aveva messo un giubbetto pesante, uno che aveva trovato fuori, appeso accanto al capanno. Non voleva disturbare il suo ospite.

Era strano pensare che qualcuno stesse dormendo nel suo letto.

Sorrise pensando al loro primo incontro. Quando aveva udito le imprecazioni aveva subito alzato gli occhi al cielo e deciso di cambiare traiettoria, basta turisti, basta gente scema che pensa di vivere un’avventura solo per aver piantato una tenda nei boschi e aver percorso qualche chilometro su un sentiero concordato in agenzia. Poi la sua coscienza lo aveva spinto a fare la cosa giusta. Soccorrere l’ennesimo idiota.

Ed eccolo l’idiota. La prima offerta era stata una bella panoramica del suo lato b. niente male. Anzi. Molto bene. Ma era ancora convinto di stare guardando le nudità di un cretino.

Quindi veloce, risolvi il problema, aiuta l’idiota, riporta le sue chiappe ambrate sulla retta via.

E poi fu il viso, poi la voce, poi quell’incertezza continua, perché sei qua? Chi ti ha mandato?

Harry li rispediva sul sentiero. Gli altri. Raramente aveva condotto qualcuno fino a casa, l’unica volta in cui aveva ospitato qualcuno era quando quella ragazza si era slogata la caviglia e il suo ragazzo non sapeva cosa fare e continuava a piagnucolare e allora Harry aveva offerto loro un tè e poi un passaggio all’ospedale di zona. E tanti saluti.

Di quelle persone nessuna era stata nutrita e accolta, nessuno aveva dormito nel suo letto, per nessuno si era mosso. Nessuno di loro era rimasto attaccato ai suoi pensieri. Solo questo tizio, che non voleva essere lì, che si descriveva con le parole di altri.

Nel suo letto avevano dormito in pochi, forse nessuno. Il tempo del sesso. Altri non avevano nemmeno toccato il materasso, presi in piedi o sui sedili della jeep. E tanti saluti.

Harry, non voleva nessuno. Non voleva storie.

 

Fu un raggio di luce sul viso a svegliarlo al mattino. La seconda volta. La prima era stata la scomodità di un divano di cui aveva sempre avuto un ricordo migliore, ma un conto sono poche ore, un altro passarci tutta la notte. Allora era entrato e come un automa aveva messo il bollitore sul fuoco e poi si era voltato verso il tavolo e oltre aveva scorto il letto. E poi quel raggio di luce sul viso. Sul viso più bello che avesse mai visto. Il suo viso. E si era svegliato. Da un sonno diverso. Il sonno del suo cuore probabilmente.

Si era avvicinato. Per vedere ancora, per vedere meglio, per catturare ogni dettaglio.

Un piccolo fremito aveva percorso le palpebre.

Le ciglia vibravano sugli zigomi, poi si fermavano ancora, tornava la calma.

Fece un paio di passi ancora, Louis di nuovo si mosse. Si voltò scoprendo in parte il proprio corpo.

Harry pensò che dopo quella notte le lenzuola avrebbero avuto un po’ del suo profumo.

Tutta la casa avrebbe avuto un ricordo di questo ragazzo.  

<<mmm>> si stava svegliando.

Harry si voltò e andò a preparare il tè.

 

<<dormito bene?>> gli chiese una volta seduti al tavolo.

<<molto, grazie, tu?>>

<<sì>>

<<mi dispiace aver invaso il tuo spazio>>

<<non preoccuparti>>

<<prometto di rifarti il letto, se vuoi laverò anche le lenzuola>>

<<no. Non importa>>

 

Fecero colazione e poi si ritrovarono tutti e due a camminare lungo il fiume. <<che fai di solito?>>

<<dipende>>

<<avrai delle abitudini>>

<<lavoro un po’ nel capanno, poi passo allo studio del mio patrigno, vedo qualche progetto. Lavoro un po’, di solito nel pomeriggio, a volte mi porto a casa qualcosa da fare e poi… vago>>

<<per i boschi?>>

<<sì>>

<<in cerca di ragazzi bisognosi di aiuto?>>

<<in cerca di qualcosa, forse>>

Louis si fermò vicino ad una piccola insenatura. <<si può fare il bagno?>>

<<adesso?>>

<<sì, no, non lo so, forse>>

<<in generale sì, si può fare in questo tratto. Insomma si può fare ovunque, basta conoscere la corrente ed evitare le buche>>

<<qua?>>

<<sì>> disse Harry con la paura e la voglia che da un secondo all’atro Louis si levasse i vestiti e-

<<magari col sole più alto>> disse il ragazzo.

Niente. nessuna nudità.

 

Tornarono per pranzo. E Harry si mise a cucinare.

<<il tuo ragazzo?>>

<<chi?>>

Harry si voltò e Louis sembrò ricordare solo in quel momento che da qualche parte su un’isola Greca c’era anche Chris, il suo ragazzo.

<<oh, certo>>

<<non dovresti chiamarlo?>>

<<eravamo d’accordo di sentirci solo in caso di emergenza, una mia emergenza.>> poi si guardò attorno <<non vedo nessuna emergenza qua>>

<<solo quella di apparecchiare la tavola>> fece Harry.

<<agli ordini!>> disse Louis alzandosi. <<dove trovo…>>

Harry gli si mise dietro e tirò un cassetto. <<ecco>> fece e Louis socchiuse gli occhi nel sentire la sua presenza alle spalle. Era incredibile quanto calore sprigionasse quel corpo, anche solo per l’ombra di un contatto.

<<Louis>> fece Harry e Louis si voltò trovandolo lì.

<<Harry>> disse, sollevò leggermente la mano. Stava per fare la sua mossa? Doveva fermarlo? Voleva fermarlo? No, Dio, no, non voleva fermarlo. Non voleva.

<<ti piace il pesto?>> chiese Harry, gli occhi, verdi, fissavano la bocca di Louis.

<<s-sì, mi piace>>

<<altrimenti ho del pomodoro>>

<<n-no, il pesto mi piace, mi piace molto>>

<<lo faccio io>>

<<non avevo dubbi>> disse Louis, un altro sguardo ancora.

Louis si bagnò le labbra. <<dimmi cosa non sai fare>>

Harry di nuovo guardò la sua bocca. Resisterti, pensò. Poi fece un passo indietro. Ma non rispose.

Louis si schiarì la voce e poi si diede una mossa ad apparecchiare.

 

Il terzo giorno scivolò via come gli altri. Louis aspettava un segno, per capire se stesse dando fastidio, ma Harry era gentile, sempre più gentile e premuroso, angelico e anche appassionato nei suoi racconti, quando parlava dei boschi, dell’arte, del suo lavoro.

Louis lo ascoltava lasciandosi cullare dal suo tono grave e avvolgente.

Harry spesso si fermava a guardarlo, allora Louis sorrideva e litigava un po’ con le maniche della felpa o l’orlo della maglietta, piegava la testa di lato e spostava il ciuffo.

E danzavano uno nello spazio nell’atro. Disegnando cerchi concentrici, che sembravano divenire sempre più piccoli.

 

<<credo sia in arrivo un temporale>> disse Harry

<<ma è spaventoso!>> fece Louis. Harry lo guardò incuriosito.

<<hai paura dei temporali?>>

<<no, ma …>> si mise a ridere <<se un po’di vento sembrava poter demolire la casetta infernale, chissà che può fare un temporale>>

<<questa casa può reggere>>

<<non ne dubito è solo che>> guardò fuori, nuvoloni neri all’orizzonte. E il sole calava. <<arriverà questa notte?>>

<<probabilmente>>

<<ma tu, insomma->>

<<io cosa?>>

<<oh al diavolo! Dormi nel tuo letto>>

<<che è il tuo ora>> disse Harry

<<hai parlato di una brandina>>

<<Louis, non preoccuparti>>

<<dormi con me allora>> disse senza pensare.

Harry aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse.

<<se vuoi>> fece Louis <<è il tuo letto>>

Harry alzò la mano. <<non posso farlo>>

<<è solo dormire, non significa nulla, non c’è nemmeno bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno, insomma, non hai mai diviso il letto con tua sorella?>>

Harry scosse la testa ridendo << tu non sei mia sorella>>

<<fingi che io lo sia>>

Harry si spostò i capelli indietro. Sembrava cercasse qualcosa da fare per distogliere il pensiero da ciò che gli frullava nella testa. <<non posso farlo>>

 

Il temporale arrivò. Harry lo definì maestoso, Louis solo spaventoso.

<<devi apprezzare quel che non conosci, specie quando hai capito che non può farti del male>>

<<lo apprezzerò domani mattina>> disse. <<quando sarà passato>>

Andò verso il letto e vi si infilò, tirò le coperte fin sotto agli occhi. E cercò di non pensare a nulla.

Ma ogni rumore lo faceva mettere seduto.

E poi c’era Harry. Non aveva nemmeno preparato la branda, stava su quel divano, al freddo, beh, non era uno sprovveduto, si era coperto. Ma insomma era tardi e ancora stava là fuori.

Louis si alzò di scatto, aprì la porta che dava sul portico.

Harry era appoggiato al solito palo. Guardava il fiume martellato dalle gocce di pioggia cariche e furiose.

<<Harry>>

Il ragazzo si voltò

<<vieni a letto>>

<<tra un attimo>> disse <<devo ancora->>

<<vieni a letto>> disse Louis. E andò verso Harry e allungò la mano. Afferrò quella del ragazzo che seguì il movimento. Con le lunghe dita di Harry imprigionate nelle sue tornò dentro.

Una volta all’interno lasciò la presa fece il giro del letto. Sollevò le coperte e poi si fermò. Harry fece un passo verso l’armadio a muro.

<<no>> disse Louis. <<ho detto vieni a letto>>

 

E Harry si tolse il giaccone, la felpa e la camicia, e si sfilò i jeans. Alzò le coperte e si mise a letto.

Louis fece lo stesso..

Chiuse gli occhi.

<<Louis>> disse Harry

Aspettò in silenzio, ma Harry non aggiunse altro.

Louis e basta.

 

Quando aprì gli occhi al mattino la luce era ancora cupa, la casa sembrava diversa, le coperte erano ancora sotto al suo naso, il calore che sprigionavano era quasi un incendio, poi si ricordò. Harry era lì, nello stesso letto. Quel calore era quello del suo corpo. Del suo alito caldo alla base del collo.

Mosse una mano e scese e sentì quella di Harry sulla sua pancia. Passò le dita sopra le nocche. Non c’era nulla di male.

Harry si mosse appena. Alzò la mano e la mise sul petto di Louis e lo strinse a sé, al proprio petto. Poi si fermò di colpo.

Un minuto di silenzio almeno.

<<scusami>> disse

Louis sorrise. prese di nuovo la mano di Harry e la rimise dov’era. <<non c’è problema>>

Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. E di nuovo giunse la quiete.

 

<<cazzo>> disse con la voce strozzata. In meno di un secondo aveva messo cinquanta centimetri fra il suo corpo e quello di Louis.

Si guardò attorno. Qualcosa vibrava. Lasciò il letto e prese il telefonino sul tavolo.

<<pronto?>> disse

<< _Harry, che fine hai fatto_? >>

<<perché me lo chiedi?>>

<< _Robin ti aspettava ieri_ >>

<<oh, cazz-ehm, scusa mamma, io, passo oggi, va bene?>>

<< _sta venendo su, è partito dieci minuti fa, sarà quasi arrivato ora, si è preoccupato, sai, col temporale di stanotte, tutto bene lì?_ >>

<<s-sì, mamma tutto benissimo, ehm, ora, vado ok?>>

Rimise il telefono sul tavolo.

<<cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!>> disse.

Poi si fermò, perché nel voltarsi aveva notato qualcosa di strano, gli era sembrato di vedere due pezzi di cielo nella stanza e non era possibile che- <<oh, sei sveglio>> disse

<<non sono l’unico>> disse Louis e non poté scendere con lo sguardo sui boxer di Harry.

<<uhm… già>> la prossimità della notte aveva destato anche qualcos’altro.

<<nessuno problema e poi non mi preoccupo, hai detto che non ci proveresti mai con me giusto?>>

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

<<abbiamo visite?>> guardarono entrambi verso la porta. Una macchina si era fermata.

<<oh, merda, senti, non dire e non fare nulla>> fece Harry

Louis sorrise. <<posso vestirmi almeno?>>

Harry si dispiacque per la domanda, <<certo>>

Poi qualcuno bussò alla porta. Harry si infilò un paio di pantaloni <<ci sono!>> disse, aprì, uscì e chiuse.

Louis sentì parlottare. Prese le proprie cose e andò in bagno.

Sorrise tra sé e sé. Poi si guardò allo specchio, aveva un’espressione felice. Cavoli! Quella era davvero la sua faccia? era sorridente e sembrava quasi luminoso.

E si sentiva strano, strano positivo. Si sentiva bene. libero.

 

Quando uscì dal bagno andò a mettere il bollitore sul fuoco, così come aveva visto fare ad Harry. Dopo poco il ragazzo entrò, ancora a dorso nudo. Guardò Louis che gli sorrise e gli offrì una tazza.

<<grazie>> disse e i due si sedettero.

<<è difficile>> fece Louis.

Harry lo guardò confuso.

<<concentrarsi su un qualsiasi argomento>> e indicò il petto di Harry. <<oh scusa>> disse il giovane e andò ad infilarsi una maglietta, sembrava diversa dalla sua

<<è mia>> disse Louis

<<oh, scusa!>> di nuovo, fece per toglierla.

<<no, tienila. Non mi importa>>

I due sorrisero e bevvero il tè

<<il fiume è in piena, dopo il temporale>> disse Harry solo per dire qualcosa.

<<alla fine non sono morto>> constatò Louis. <<ed ho dormito davvero bene>> aggiunse <<molto meglio delle altre notti>> abbassò lo sguardo, quasi avesse timore di incontrare gli occhi verdi di Harry poiché stava alludendo al fatto di aver dormito con lui e che in qualche modo da quello avesse tratto il vero riposo. Il sonno che cercava.

E forse non parlava solo delle ultime notti, ma degli ultimi anni.

<<devo andare allo studio, nel pomeriggio>> disse Harry ripensando a quello di cui aveva discusso con Robin.

<<oh, certo, beh, immagino di essermi fermato anche troppo>>

<<no, resta>> disse

E Louis cercò le parole per dirgli che aveva mille motivi per non restare e nessun motivo per rimanere, ma non riuscì a dire nulla.

<<resta, quanto vuoi>>

Louis guardò verso il fiume. <<potrei fare il bagno oggi?>>

Harry sorrise, Louis era davvero il più inesperto tra gli inesperti avventurieri. <<no, se non vuoi farmi passare il pomeriggio a preoccuparmi per te>>

<<oh>>

<<il fiume è in piena dopo il temporale, non è sicuro, troppa corrente, troppo profondo>>

<<scusa, a legge non ci insegnano queste cose>> disse Louis

Harry lo guardò. <<sei un buon avvocato?>>

<<sono bravo, beh non il migliore, me la cavo bene con la ricerca, con le scartoffie>> si fermò di colpo, quasi avesse avuto un’illuminazione <<accidenti>> disse.

<<cosa?>>

<<credo sia la prima volta che sono sincero con me stesso. Insomma, non è il viaggio in Nepal, non sono le scalate in solitaria, non è la meditazione nella foresta pluviale->>

<<ma di che cosa stai parlando?>>

<<Robert>> disse Louis

Harry sgranò gli occhi. <<ma non si chiama Chris?>>

<<no, no, parlo di Robert, il mio collega, quello a cui daranno la promozione>>

<<oh>>

<<pensavo che fosse la sua vita super avventurosa e super fica ad aver conquistato il mio capo, ma, la verità è che un avvocato migliore di me, perché è il suo lavoro e lui lo fa con passione e questa cosa si vede>>

Louis si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, era come avesse fatto scivolare dalle proprie spalle un enorme carico di domande e risposte piene solo di parole e nessuna verità.

<<è strano vero?>> chiese Harry e lo guardò

<<che intendi?>>

<<intendo quello che stai provando, la consapevolezza, è strana vero? Insomma tutto è chiaro, ma allo stesso tempo tu sei ancora lo stesso. Tutto è chiaro, ma ci sei ancora tu, da risolvere>>

<<già, io sono ancora io>>

<<ma non è male, credimi, anzi è bene, è un bel passo>>

<<ti è successo?>>

<<non come è appena successo a te, ma posso dire di sì, posso dire che qualcosa del genere è successa anche a me>>

<<ed è da lì che hai iniziato a vivere così, a questo modo?>>

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<non è stata quel tipo di consapevolezza, io ho sempre amato questa vita, l’ho scelta.>>

<<che tipo di consapevolezza è stata la tua, sono curioso>>

<<te lo dico questa sera, dopo cena, ora abbiamo un po’ di cose a cui pensare>>

<<del tipo?>>

<<dobbiamo andare in città a fare un po’ di spesa>> poi lo guardò <<tu hai delle scarpe normali vero?>>

<<certo>> disse

<<allora lasciamo perdere gli scarponi per un po’>>

<<non sai quanto mi piace sentirtelo dire>>

Si guardarono e sorrisero entrambi.

Poi Harry prese le tazze e le ripose nel tinello.

<<lascia faccio io>> disse Louis <<e penserò anche al letto>>

<<allora io vado a farmi una doccia>> disse Harry

 

 

<<voglio prendere anche il gelato>> disse Louis

<<ogni tuo desiderio…>> disse Harry mentre sceglieva la frutta.

<<non finirei la frase fossi in te>> disse Louis

Poi si allontanò verso i congelatori.

Harry lo guardò e si morse il labbro inferiore.

Cercò di rammentarsi per la millesima volta che Louis non si poteva toccare, che aveva un ragazzo, che presto se ne sarebbe andato, ma era difficile, era difficile quando per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo sentiva quella cosa, quel fremito costante dentro. E il pensiero perenne.

<<ecco, menta e cioccolato>> disse.

<<oh, strano connubio>>

<<e poi ho preso queste>>

<<sai cosa sono?>>

<<non ne ho idea, ma sono carine guarda! E posso farle parlare>>

<<sono presine da forno in silicone>>

<<sono dei pesci>>

<<a forma di pesce>>

<<posso farle parlare>>

<<ti prego non farlo>>

Louis ne mise una davanti alla faccia di Harry <<pesce da lenza!>> disse

Harry scosse la testa.

<<è Nemo>> disse Louis

<<il pesce pagliaccio?>>

<<sì, Nemo, non lo hai mai visto>>

<<ma quanti anni hai?>>

<<non serve essere piccoli per vedere un cartone animato e come per l’happy meal>>

<<giuro, sono confuso>>

<<non serve essere un bambino per l’happy meal e non serve essere un bambino per un cartone animato>>

<<sicuro sai difendere la tua causa>>

<<sono un avvocato>>

<<ma quelli sono due salmoni>> disse indicando le presine.

<<oh>> disse Louis, ma le mise nel carrello comunque.

<<non hai mai fatto la spesa vero?>>

<<no, è Chris che->> si fermò.

Harry colse il momento di difficoltà. Louis non terminò quella frase seppure banale. Mise le mani in tasca e seguì Harry fino alla cassa.

 

Caricata la tornarono a casa.

Mangiarono e Louis ebbe anche il suo gelato.

Harry sistemò un paio di cose e poi raggiunse Louis sul portico dove il ragazzo stava con gli occhi fissi sul fiume.

<<devo andare, un paio d’ore, non di più>>

Louis sorrise. poi guardò di nuovo il fiume. <<è davvero qualcosa di->>

<<non farti tentare, prometti di aspettare il mio ritorno senza gettarti in acqua>>

<<immagino di poterlo fare. Forse potrei occupare il tempo preparando lo zaino, insomma, sono qua da un po’ e->>

Harry lo guardò e la sua fronte si aggrottò. <<non ti sto cacciando, voglio solo trovarti vivo al mio ritorno>>

<<Harry, non->>

<<resta>>

<<che ci faccio qui?>>

Harry alzò le spalle. <<che cosa farai lontano da qui?>> gli chiese <<vuoi andare in Grecia?>>

<<Dio, no>> disse Louis. <<no>>

<<io devo andare.>> disse e si scostò dalla porta alla quale era appoggiato. <<possiamo parlarne al mio ritorno?>>

Louis annuì. <<prima di partite mi devi comunque raccontare della tua rivelazione>>

<<attento>> disse Harry <<potresti non scoprirlo mai>>

E non diede a Louis il tempo di dire o fare qualcosa.

Harry lo lasciò lì ammutolito con quella frase che riecheggiava nel silenzio infranto solo dal rumore del fiume.

 

Louis passò quelle due ore facendo il giro intorno alla casa, andando fino alla riva del fiume e resistendo dal buttarvisi dentro.

Andò al capanno, era chiuso, non chiuso a chiave, ma era comunque chiuso e Louis non voleva invadere lo spazio di Harry. Si guardò un po’ attorno, provò anche a curiosare da una delle finestre, poi si sedette su di un ciocco.

Harry lo trovò proprio in quella posizione.

<<sei qua>> disse

<<ho fatto un giro>> poi sorrise, <<nel senso più letterario possibile>> poi si fermò di colpo <<lo sentì?>>

Harry si voltò in direzione del suono. Guardò Louis, sembrava stesse captando chissà quale miracolo

Sorrise.

<<che è?>>

<<è un picchio>>

<<e io sono un avvocato>> disse <<non ho mai sentito un picchio>>

<<beh, io non avevo mai conosciuto un avvocato, quindi, siamo pari>>

<<senti!>> disse di nuovo quando il picchio tamburellò sul tronco

<<un vero miracolo>> fece Harry divertito. <<ora, vuoi venire a casa a bere un tè caldo? C’è anche la torta di mele>>

<<mi prendi in giro>>

<<fatta in casa>>

Louis si alzò e seguì Harry. Fino a casa, proprio come aveva detto Harry. A casa.

<<mi vizi>> disse Louis <<questo è meglio di qualsiasi avventura>> fece, con la bocca ancora piena.

<<beh, hai pagato fior di sterline per questo, no?>> ancora quel tono di scherno, ma gentile.

<<che idiota, devo davvero esserti sembrato un cretino>>

<<e chi ti dice che abbia cambiato idea a riguardo?>>

<<è giusto che tu ammetta che ti piaccio>> disse Louis. <<e non poco>>

Harry sorrise e si voltò per riporre le tazze vuote nel lavello.

Poi si voltò incrociò le braccia sul petto.

<<resta>> disse

<<resta>> fece Louis. <<resta, dici solo resta, ma che cosa resto a fare? Dimmi perché?>> non c’era sfida, c’era solo il bisogno di sapere.

<<per la torta di mele, perché non hai ancora fatto il bagno nel fiume, perché c’è un picchio là fuori che non aveva mai sentito le grida di un avvocato terrorizzato dal temporale->>

<<ah ah ah>> disse Louis <<divertente, davvero.>>

<<insomma smettiamo di parlarne e resta>>

<<accidenti Harry dei boschi>> disse sorridendo <<devi esserti preso una cotta davvero spaventosa per questo sprovveduto>>

Harry scosse la testa <<divertente, davvero>>

 

Smisero di parlarne e Louis restò.

C’era questa cosa tra loro, la capacità di essere trasparenti, senza dire nulla. senza doversi spiegare.

Per Louis era la vera vacanza. Non dare spiegazioni. Non per essere partito, non per aver abbandonato, non per quello che diceva, faceva o pensava.

Nulla da spiegare, solo vivere e fare e guardarsi attorno e il fiume, il bosco, le cose scomode che diventavano confortanti e confortevoli e Harry. Soprattutto Harry.

 

<<posso?>>

<<entra>>

<<mi sentivo solo>>

<<sei solo curioso>> disse Harry

<<no, te lo giuro, mi sentivo davvero solo, non sono uno che ama stare da solo>>

<<e chi te l’ha detto?>>

<<io>>

<<siediti>> disse indicandogli una vecchia poltrona.

<<è il tuo hobby?>> chiese Louis <<tutta questa roba vecchia?>>

<<tutta questa roba vecchia>> disse e si guardò attorno <<sì>> rispose.

<<mi piace l’odore che c’è qua dentro>>

<<anche a me>>

<<è buono>> commentò Louis e raccolse le gambe in grembo. <<posso stare a guardare?>>

<<certo>> disse e gli buttò una coperta.

<<non mi addormento, lo giuro, voglio solo guardarti>> e fece uno sbadiglio.

Harry andò ad aprire una delle finestre.

<<certo>> disse e si mise a lavorare, stava carteggiando un grosso tavolo, poi aprì una latta e iniziò a passare la vernice, la base fissante.

<<sei molto forte>> disse Louis

Harry lo guardò

<<molto forte, alto, anche, ricciolo, con le mani grandi, hai le mani molto grandi, con le dita luuunghe>>

<<sei sicuro che questa roba non ti stia sballando?>>

<<no, perché? è tossica>>

<<beh, non è una droga, non è illegale, ma non ci farei il bagno dentro, e può darsi che tu sia sensibile alle tossine che contiene, alle vernici>>

<<sto solo…è normale che->> si mise a ridere

<<che?>>

<<no, è solo che… non so perché ma… insomma…>> non riusciva a finire una frase.

<<Lou, esci!>> disse Harry ridendo. Ma era anche preoccupato.

<<Lou?>> e rideva

<<esci>> si sfilò i guanti e si avvicinò al ragazzo.

<<non c’è niente di male, sto solo… è molto divertente>>

Harry si chinò e lo raccolse dalla poltrona.

Louis fece un verso, sorpreso.

<<sei molto forte>> disse ridendo.

<<sei assurdo>> disse Harry

Lo portò fino ai gradini davanti a casa.

<<niente vernice per te>> gli disse.

<<oh no, era così divertente>>

Harry lo guardò. <<respira>>

<<sto respirando, è una funzione involontaria del corpo, lo sapevi?>>

<<Lou, per favore,>> disse chinandosi davanti a lui. <<respira>> e fece un bel respiro.

<<Louuuuu>> fece Louis

<<Louis, respira>>

Louis si mise ad imitarlo, ma poi scoppiò a ridere

<<ti porto un po’ d’acqua?>>  
<<voglio baciarti>>

Harry quasi restò senza fiato.

Louis smise di ridere di colpo, guardò Harry negli occhi. <<scusami>>

Harry si sedette sul gradino accanto

Restarono in silenzio per un po’.

Louis socchiuse gli occhi cercando di sentire di nuovo il verso del picchio o qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse imbarazzo.

<<anche io>> disse Harry interrompendo la sua ricerca. <<ma->>

<<lo so, non mi devi spiegare, ho capito, tu sei una persona gentile, sei una persona corretta e io sono fidanzato>>

Harry si alzò e tese la mano a Louis. <<andiamo>> gli disse <<entriamo in casa>>

In casa.

Gli piaceva sentirlo parlare di quella come di “casa” non della sua casa.

<<in casa>> farfugliò piano Louis.

Si sedettero al tavolo.

Harry sembrò valutare qualcosa.

<<sul serio, non mi devi spiegare nulla>>

<<voglio farlo>>

<<spiegami allora>>

 

<<all’inizio, all’inizio era per quello che hai detto tu. Perché mi hanno insegnato a rispettare le persone, a non fare agli altri ciò che non vorrei fosse fatto a me e se fossi il tuo ragazzo morirei all’idea di qualcuno che cerca di portarti via da me. Mi hanno insegnato ad essere gentile e corretto ad aiutare le persone a non approfittare di loro, non della situazione in cui si trovano, della confusione che forse vivono>> a quello Louis fece per dire qualcosa. Ma Harry continuò <<all’inizio era per queste cose. Ma, ma nessuno mi aveva mai preparato a te. Di te non mi aveva mai avvisato nessuno. E tutte le mie convinzioni sono andate a farsi benedire, insomma, se non importa a te, se sei disposto tu a …ma>>

<<ma>> disse Louis, senza che fosse una domanda, poteva finire lì quella spiegazione, era già tanto, era già abbastanza.

<<ma… se già sto così ora, se passo i minuti allontanando i pensieri dal fatto che prima o poi, questa cosa, questa avventura, dovrà finire, se cerco di fingere ogni momento che tu non te ne andrai, che la faccia che vedo oggi, la vedrò sempre, che quello che provo mentre di notte posso stringerti, lo potrò sentire ancora. Insomma, se sto così ora, come farò poi? Come farò una volta che ti avrò avuto a superare il fatto che te ne andrai?>>

Louis trattenne una lacrima, provava la stessa cosa.

I due si guardarono ed entrambi sorrisero, sorrisero emozionati e anche imbarazzati per quella confessione.

<<è lo stesso per me>> fece Louis sfiorando la mano di Harry. <<e, sono d’accordo con te>>

Harry ebbe quella magra consolazione.

<<scusami, non avrei dovuto dirlo>>

<<non ti scusare, è stato bello sentirtelo dire>> lo rassicurò Harry.

 

Cercarono in qualche modo di tornare alla routine che avevano creato.

Dormendo più stretti, stando più vicini, camminando mano nella mano.

Erano uniti, senza andare oltre. Perché quello era un precipizio che faceva troppa paura.

 

E poi, poi arrivò anche quel momento.

<<grazie di tutto>>

Harry gli asciugò le lacrime che scendevano sulle guance, erano scese dal mattino, che avesse riso, che fosse stato pensieroso, che stesse litigando con lo zaino, non si erano fermate un attimo.

Harry asciugava una lacrima e ne raccoglieva un’altra, poi gli prendeva le mani. <<va tutto bene>> diceva e lo abbracciava.

<<grazie>> disse ancora Louis

<<grazie a te>> fece Harry

Louis tolse lo zaino dal fuoristrada di Harry e insieme andarono verso l’ingresso della stazione degli autobus.

<<salutami qua>>

<<pensavo->>

<<no, va bene così, è già abbastanza triste>> disse Louis. <<salutiamoci adesso>>

Harry si spostò da un piede all’altro guardandosi attorno.

<<Louis>>

Louis stava per ripetere il proprio nome o recitare il mezzo saluto che si era preparato quella notte, mentre non riusciva a dormire.

E poi gli venne in mente <<non me lo hai più detto alla fine>>

<<cosa?>>

<<quale è stata la tua “rivelazione”>>

<<oh>> disse Harry, sorrise, era un sorriso dolce amaro.

<<avanti, stiamo per dirci addio, è anche più facile così, qualsiasi cosa sia verrà via insieme a me>>

Altro mezzo sorriso, quasi ironico.

<<tu>> disse Harry allora.

<<io>> disse Louis, ma senza capire.

<<sei stata la mia rivelazione>>

Louis scosse appena la testa e una ruga si formò in mezzo alla fronte.

<<mi piace la mia vita, te l’ho detto e … non la cambierei mai con nulla, non vivrei in nessun altro posto, ma… ho sempre pensato che fosse perfetta. Invece. Lo è stata solo con te.>>

Louis trattenne il fiato e dovette deglutire il nodo che gli stringeva la gola

Poi cercò di cacciare via anche le lacrime. Guardò quel ragazzo e gli sorrise. <<Harry dei boschi>>

Disse e Harry annuì. <<già>>

<<pare proprio tu ti sia preso una bella cotta per questo sprovveduto>>

E di nuovo Harry annuì. Si guardarono negli occhi.

Pensò a cosa dire, anche se avrebbe preferito chiudere la distanza e salutare Louis con un bacio. Che sarebbe rimasto l’unico, che lo avrebbe probabilmente ucciso.

<<spero ti sia piaciuta la tua avventura>> disse dolcemente.

<<tanto che mi viene da piangere all’idea di lasciarla>> e una lacrima scappò ancora

Harry fu veloce ad appoggiare la propria mano alla guancia del ragazzo e raccogliere quella goccia con il pollice.

<<addio>> disse

<<addio>> fece Louis appoggiando la propria mano sul dorso di quella di Harry e cullandosi per un momento.

Poi si staccarono.

Ci fu un ultimo sguardo, l’ultimo desiderio.

 

 

 

_< <sto annegando secondo te?>>_

_< <non ho mai visto nessuno annegare parlando>>_

_< <sento qualcosa che mi tira verso il basso>> _

_< <Louis non scherzare>>_

_< <forse c’è un mostro degli abissi qua sotto>>_

_< <non sono così fortunato>>_

_< <ah ah ah>> fece Louis e si voltò nuotando verso il centro del fiume_

_Harry lo guardò e poi si voltò verso il sole. I capelli erano ancora fradici, ma il sole era caldo e presto li avrebbe asciugati_

_Louis dopo poco tornò sulla riva, corse verso Harry che gli passò l’asciugamano. <<è stato bello?>> gli chiese. _

_< <è freddissima>> _

_< <è un fiume di montagna>>_

_< <è stato bellissimo>> disse poi rispondendo alla domanda di Harry_

_< <pensa poterlo fare ogni giorno>> aggiunse._

_Harry sorrise._

_Gli occhi di Louis avevano una luce straordinaria._

_< <ho qualcosa sulla faccia?>> chiese Louis_

_< <la tua faccia>> rispose Harry_

_Louis si alzò di nuovo. <<sai? Farei meno lo spiritoso, perché questa faccia ti mancherà da morire quando me ne sarò andato>> e poi corse di nuovo verso il fiume. _

_Harry non disse nulla._

Il fiume scorreva, così come i minuti, così come le ore, così come i giorni.

E quella faccia era l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare.

Anche la madre e la sorella si accorsero che qualcosa non andava.

<<perché non vai da lui?>>

<<perché non avrebbe nessun senso>>

<<beh, ma forse potresti dargli un motivo>>

<<per? Gemma non funziona così. Lui è fidanzato, vive in città, fa l’avvocato, questa era solo una parentesi>>

<<ma->>

<<un’avventura perde magia quando si trasforma in quotidianità>>

<<ok, filosofo, non insisterò più, ma non è bello vederti così>> fece lei, <<sei sempre stato felice e adesso>>

Harry prese la torta e andò verso la porta. <<adesso passerà>> Disse e andò alla sua jeep <<salutami mamma, dille che ci vediamo domenica a pranzo>>

Mise in moto e tornò verso casa.

 

Casa. E ore e minuti e poi di nuovo giorno e poi la notte.

Prima di chiudere gli occhi allungava la mano, cercando un calore che non sentiva più.

 

_< <abbracciami>>_

_< <hai ancora freddo?>>_

_< <ho sempre freddo>>_

_< <posso prendere una coperta in più>>_

_< <oppure…>>_

_< <certo, oppure abbracciarti>>_

_< <no, ma ti prego, fai pure il prezioso, adoro gli uomini che fanno resistenza>>_

_< <come fosse possibile>>_

_< <dici che abbiamo parlato abbastanza o devi aggiungere qualcosa?>>_

_< <ti abbraccio, ti abbraccio, vedi? Ti sto abbracciando>>_

_< <ouff…non ho detto di stritolarmi>>_

_< <shhhh, tra un attimo sarà tutto finito>>_

_< <è così che dici a tutti?>>_

_< <ok, ti prendo una coperta>>_

_< <no, no, va bene, va bene. anche se morirò, non importa, va bene così>>_

Ed era bello anche così. Era bello fermarsi, era bello assaporare ogni piccola cosa consentita dal loro silenzioso patto. non andare oltre, per non ferirsi di più.

Ma nei sogni. Nei sogni Harry non aveva freni, non c’erano regole, prendeva tutto e prendeva ogni cosa.

E Louis era lì e non chiedeva che ancora e di più e si lasciava invadere e si lasciava conquistare.

Sempre più spesso, sempre più notti. Sempre più risvegli, nel letto sfatto, del ricordo vivo di quella cosa, anche se sconosciuta.

 

Non si era ancora seduto sulla sedia, nel capanno.

Aveva ancora il ricordo di quel ragazzo che era riuscito ad ubriacarsi per un po’ di vernice.

La guardava e sorrideva e lavorava e si stancava e non concludeva nulla. faceva solo un gran casino per poter passare qualche ora, un altro giorno senza.

 

_< <possibile che nessuno dica nulla?>>_

_< <di come ti vesti?>>_

_< <scusa ho lasciato la pelle d’orso sul dorso del mio cavallo>>_

_< <cosa devono dire?>>_

_< <hai detto che vi conoscete tutti e nessuno ti ha ancora chiesto chi sono>>_

_< <ci conosciamo tutti, e fidati, tutti sanno chi sei, la differenza sta nella discrezione>>_

_< <che delusione>>_

_< <non ti capisco>>_

_< <speravo in una di quelle scene del tipo, bisbigli, occhiate, dicerie e poi finalmente la ficcanaso del paese che viene a dirti “Harry, caro, non ci presenti il tuo…amico, che tra l’altro è forse l’essere umano più bello mai apparso su questi monti sperduti>>_

_< <la ficcanaso del paese, quali film hai visto?>>_

_< <tutti i film>>_

_< <comunque tutti sanno chi sei, hanno solo la decenza di non metterci in imbarazzo e farsi gli affari loro>>_

_Poi Harry aveva guardato la commessa. Poi di nuovo Louis._

_< <era a scuola con mia sorella, non è la ficcanaso del paese, ma le ha comunque chiesto chi è il bel ragazzo con cui mi vede ultimamente>>_

_< <oh>> poi <<quindi tua sorella sa di me>>_

_< <sa quel che c’è da sapere>>_

_< <oh, e cosa c’è da sapere?>>_

_< <che sei mio ospite per qualche giorno e che ci siamo conosciuti per caso>>_

_< <beh, ammetto che non puoi raccontare a tutti del nostro primo incontro>>_

_< <lo faccio più per te che per me>>_

_< <e non puoi parlare del fatto che hai una cotta spaventosa per me>> e <<questo di sicuro lo fai più per te che per me>>_

Sorrise, al ricordo, proprio mentre la ragazza passava la spesa sul nastro.

<<ciao Harry>>

<<ciao Rose>>

<<tutto bene?>>

<<sì, tutto bene>>

<<il tuo amico è partito?>>

<<è partito>>

<<sembrava…>>

Harry abbassò lo sguardo.

<<una bella persona>> disse lei.

<<molto bella, ma… era qua solo in vacanza>>

<<magari torna a trovarti l’anno prossimo>>

<<magari>>

<<ecco il tuo resto>>

<<grazie>>

 

Magari, già, magari l’anno prossimo.

Magari con Chris, magari si saranno già sposati, magari gli porterà l’invito.

Magari gli ha raccontato tutto. Magari diverranno amici, tutti e tre.

Verranno a fare un giro, a mangiare la torta di mele.

Gli venne la nausea a pensare a questo tizio senza volto che poteva amare Louis. A cui era stata data questa occasione.

Magari l’avesse avuta lui.

 

 

 

Louis.

 

Tutto fa schifo.

Tutto fa schifo.

Tutto fa schifo.

Lo digitò tre volte sulla pagina bianca della causa a cui stava lavorando. Beh, collaborando, lui e tutto il team.

Al ritorno dal viaggio erano piovute un sacco di domande, per i primi due giorni, da Chris, dai suoi amici, dalla famiglia, dai colleghi. Anche da Robert, perfino il capo aveva mostrato un minimo di interesse.

E le risposte erano state le stesse.

<<tutto bene, grazie>>

E altre risposte, spesso monosillabiche.

Ma nessun dettaglio. Non voleva condividere quella cosa con nessuno.

Forse sperava di dimenticarla, forse il contrario.

La seconda ipotesi quella che stava vivendo.

E poi

Tutto fa schifo

Tutto fa schifo

Tutto fa schifo

 

 

 

Harry.

 

Robin stava parlando del progetto che Harry aveva realizzato per un complesso ecosostenibile a cui stavano lavorando, Harry ascoltava masticando l’arrosto di sua madre.

<<tutto bene tesoro?>>

<<sì, sì, è tutto ottimo mamma>>

<<comunque se dovesse andare in porto questo progetto e c’è una buona possibilità->>

<<quando dici buona intendi che è sicuro>> fece Gemma interrompendo il patrigno

<<sono solo scaramantico, c’è anche tutta la questione legale da risolvere e sistemare in modo da non avere sorprese, non che poi per qualche intromissione si opti per scelte più vantaggiose per …>>

Alla parola “legale” Harry aveva smesso di ascoltare e masticare.

Basta, davvero, non aveva nessuno senso continuare così.

Aveva bisogno di vederlo, di sentirlo, solo una volta, ancora una volta.

<<scusatemi>> disse alzandosi.

<<tutto bene tesoro?>>

<<sì, io, devo solo andare>>

<<andare dove?>>

<<... non lo so di preciso, a Londra, credo>>

Gemma cacciò un urlo e poi <<sssìììììììììì!!!>>

Anne e Robin si guardarono. <<a Londra?>>

Harry sistemò il tovagliolo sul tavolo e rimise sotto anche la sedia.

<<stai facendo la cosa giusta>> disse la sorella.

<<oppure una stupidaggine colossale, ma … >> ci pensò ancora una secondo <<devo farlo>>

 

Così andò alla porta e poi di corsa alla macchina. Doveva solo prendere due cose a casa e poi via.

Valutò se fosse meglio spostarsi in macchina oppure prendere l’autobus e poi il treno.

Parcheggiò davanti a casa e andò di corsa verso la porta. Il treno, meglio il treno.

Aprì il cassetto con i documenti e i soldi, certo. I soldi.

<<non devo pensare a cosa dire. So cosa dire, so cosa dirò>> e detto questo prese le chiavi, di nuovo, vestiti? Poteva farne a meno. Insomma, voleva solo vederlo e poi dirgli “vieni a casa” e basta, sarebbe andata così.

Uscì di casa e chiuse e poi guardò verso il capanno, verso la parte che poteva scorgere e , sì, forse meglio chiudere tutto. Forse dovrei portare un barattolo di vernice, solo perché si ricordi del giorno in cui mi ha chiesto di baciarlo.

Che momento, quello.

Indimenticabile.

Andò verso il capanno e …

Era lì.

Sul suo mezzo tronco.

A guardare in alto.

Quando si accorse di passi si voltò.

E si alzò.

<<mi è sembrato di sentirlo>>

Harry guardò verso gli alberi. <<probabile, credo ci sia un nido>>

<<una casa>> disse Louis.

<<già>>

I due si guardarono. Poi Harry alzò le spalle e disse. <<insomma, sei qua>>

Louis si guardò attorno e poi guardò Harry. <<ho pensato di venire e…>>

<<già>> fece Harry <<stavo facendo lo stesso>>

<<stavi->>

<<a Londra>>

Ancora silenzio.

<<wow>> fece Louis. <<quella cotta che ti sei preso deve essere davvero spaventosa>>

Harry scoppiò a ridere. <<puoi dirlo forte.>> poi lo guardò, era incredibile poterlo guardare. Ancora. Ricevere quel dono, ancora, dopo averlo creduto perso per sempre.

<<e tu?>>

<<ho avuto un altro di quei momenti>>

<<quali momenti>>

<<sai, quando di colpo hai una rivelazione>>

<<e che rivelazione era>>

<<beh, mi sono reso conto che forse è vero, non so stare da solo, ma è vero anche che non ho bisogno di così tanta gente. Mi basta che ci sia una sola persona, sai per sentirmi davvero bene ed essere felice e … non potevo capirlo, fino a che non ho incontrato la persona giusta, la mia persona giusta>>

Harry fece un respiro profondo. <<Lou>>

<<Harry dei boschi>>

E lo guardò,

Harry si avvicinò e lo prese finalmente tra le sue braccia. <<resta>> disse.

E Louis restò.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> spero vi sia piaciuto, lasciate commenti e cuoricini.   
> io vorrei anche scrivere qualche capitolo, qualche flashback della loro prima convivenza e anche qualche capitolo, sulla loro storia appena nata. vedremo.   
> prometto di tornare presto con questa e altre storie, sempre che possa farvi piacere. :)))


End file.
